deepyoutubefandomcom-20200214-history
I Feel Fantastic
In April 2009, a video titled "I Feel Fantastic" was uploaded to YouTube by the user named “Creepyblog”. It included various clips of a terrifying android inside a house, singing the titular song, as well as a mysterious shot of some sort of backyard. Viewers became confused after watching the video, and came up with theories to explain the origins of the video. Its mystery caused the video to become remixed, re-uploaded, parodied, and even adapted into horror stories. Background In 2004, John Bergeron started a $2000 project to create a singing android, named Tara, with the aspirations of it appear on live performances. Bergeron programmed Tara to sing song that he himself wrote. Bergeron sold five three-minute music videos featuring the android on his website for others to see, and proceeded with development until 2006, at which point his website became inaccessible. In April 2009, a video titled "I Feel Fantastic" was uploaded on a YouTube channel Creepyblog. It included various clips of Tara inside a house, singing the titular song, as well as a mysterious shot of some sort of backyard. The video gave no credit to Bergeron, instead including the biography of Pygmalion in the video's description. Without a proper background, viewers became confused after watching the video, and came up with theories to explain the origins of the video. Its mystery spawned many theories made by people who did not know the story behind the android: * The description of the Creepyblog video is a cryptic reference of the Greek legend of Pygmalion, who was a sculptor who believed that all women were corrupted and unworthy of love. In the myth, Pygmalion sculpts the 'ideal woman' from ivory, and instantly falls in love with her. When the goddess of love, Aphrodite, discovers this, she brings the statue to life, taking pity of Pygmalion. This is supposed to make the viewer come to the conclusion that Tara's creator is in love with it, even if it seems disturbing to others. * Another theory is that Tara was the human wife of John Bergeron who was killed by John Bergeron because she didn't meet his expectations of 'perfection'. He created a crude version of her (the android) and dressed it up with her clothes. He programmed it to sing, be it either to remind her of her, or to try to forget her screams as she was killed. * The most widely known story behind the video is that Tara is wearing the clothes of the victims of a serial killer who was disturbed by the screams made when they were being killed. The theory would explain the random shot of a backyard shown in the video, by suggesting that it was the burial ground of the killers victims. "I feel fantastic" is supposed to be what the killer wanted his victims to say, and "run" and "please leave" could be interpreted as a warning for any who find the android. * A drastically implausible theory proposes that Tara was finished, killed it's creator, and escaped into the outside world, where it now stalks it's victims. The actual name of the video, and the song in the video, according to the DVD that is still being sold on androidworld.com, is "Please". The bizarre shot of the backyard is still present in the video on the DVD. There are 3 unique songs "Electricity", "Brutal1 [sic]", and "Please" on the DVD with "Electricity" and "Brutal" having "metal" versions.